


Safe With Me

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: During the Ishval reconstruction, a thunderstorm wakes Roy from a nightmare, which is almost as bad. He hates thunderstorms. Thankfully, his captain knows this and comes to him to try to help ease his nerves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another short prompt drabble written for lovekeepsuskind-nope on Tumblr.

“You know you’re safe with me.”

 

Thunder rattled the small makeshift dwelling, rain pounded the roof in sheets, and Roy woke with a start. Even after all these years, thunderstorms still made him nervous and his current location made it even worse. Thunderstorms would bring out nightmares when he slept, about Ishval mostly, and now that he had returned to that dismal desert his terrible dreams effected him tenfold. He grit his teeth and his fists grasped his blanket so hard it turned his knuckles white.

When his bed dipped to one side suddenly as someone sat down next to him, Roy turned sharply, hand coming up and ready to snap on instinct even without his gloves, but when he registered who it was, he relaxed.

Riza. She must have heard his yell when he woke. Her room was right next to his after all and Roy had even created a doorway between their rooms that they usually kept open which would have let his voice carry to where she slept. And of course she would come to him on such a night. Riza knew very well how Roy reacted to storms and though it rarely rained in the desert, when it did, it was even worse than anywhere else.

She reached for him and ran her hand through his hair, adding slight pressure behind his head to try to coax him closer to her. He complied easily and laid in her lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face into her stomach. She held him close, one arm holding him around his shoulders while she continued to weave her fingers through his hair with her other hand. He was still very tense and twitched lightly with every crash of thunder.

“It’s okay,” Riza said, voice quiet and soothing. “You know you’re safe with me.”

Yes, Roy was very aware of how safe he was with her. She was the only one that he trusted implicitly. He knew that when he was with her, he could put down his guard, leave his back to her, and there would be no reason for him to worry. Riza was always there, ever vigilant, ever caring. His eternal guardian. She was always there to protect him and only she could keep the nightmares at bay.

“I know,” he murmured, voice muffled by Riza’s nightgown. He nuzzled as close to her as he could, arms tightening around her. “Thank you.”

It wasn’t just a thank you for comforting him that night, but for everything. It was a thank you for every single thing she had ever done for him and he hoped she understood. 

When he felt her lips, soft and warm on the chilled and clammy skin of his forehead, he knew she did.


End file.
